Caster (Fate/Legends - Nitocris)
|qualclasses = | height = 162cm | weight = | gender = Female | hairc = 51kg | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = }} is the Caster-class Servant of Petra Truth during the Holy Grail World War in Fate/Legends. Profile Taken from the Mother Site & Altered to fit accordingly to Fate/Legends Credit here Identity Caster's True Name is | |Nitokurisu}}, a magic queen who held the throne in the of , even if only for a short time.Fate/Grand Order material IV - Nitocris, p.090-101, translated by Clyton at Beast's Lair.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Nitocris, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. A person who lived around the 22nd Century BC. Strangely, she has the same name with an of Babylon. It has been assumed that she caused all the influential men who deliberately murdered her beloved brothers to die by drowning, and then took her own life after accomplishing her revenge. Legend Her throne, which became the seat for puppet Pharaohs due to the hands of influential people who made light of the gods, was smeared with blood more often than it being something to give praise to the splendor of the gods. However, Nitocris, who became a Pharaoh, could stop forgetting the regrets of the preceding young kings, who were her brothers, that were altogether murdered by the hands of the influential people, and the throne of the Pharaoh, worthy of splendor, was played with by the lower classes; she couldn’t forgive that. ————"Punishment, for disrespectfully playing with even the seat of the Pharaoh, who serves as the ruler and is worthy to be god." ————"Punishment, for committing treason in vain by putting your hands on my beloved brothers." Although she obediently abided with the enthronement for a short while, Nitocris advanced a “''plan''” in secret to kill altogether the influential people. She opened a banquet in order to gather them, the treasonous people who showed irreverence, into an enormous basement that was constructed, and in the middle of their intoxication, she filled the basement with a massive amount of water drawn in from the , killing every single person through drowning, thus having accomplished her revenge. Afterwards, it is said that Nitocris chose to commit suicide promptly without making arrangements for her rebirth after death as a Pharaoh. Although she was said to be the last Pharaoh of the Sixth Dynasty, there is no discovery of a positive proof that she clearly existed, even up to the present day, so she is also viewed as a “''queen in legends''”. However, the Greek historian in the 5th Century BC wrote down her existence in the “'' ”, written as the world’s first history book. Beyond her gentle smile, Nitocris possesses absolute confidence as a Pharaoh. The “ ” sceptre wielded in her hand is a symbol of royal authority, while simultaneously, it is the same sceptre held by the ancient Egyptian gods; it is also a magical Mystic Code that possesses a powerful Mystery. The gods blessed her to have a strong will and pride. Gifted the power of the skies, and gifted the power of the underworld, she was bestowed enough power to conduct her revenge. Was it a section of the Nile River, as written down by Herodotus, that she really used to kill her bitter enemies that she invited to the basement, or was it a torrent of evil spirits overflowing from her bronze mirror of darkness, given to her by the gods, that killed them? After death, Nitocris did not proceed towards the “''Eternal Paradise” that is in the afterlife of ancient Egypt. Consequently, she committed suicide without even making arrangements of her rebirth. Was it the blessings of the gods, or was it because of the people’s thoughts? For later on, Nitocris would be etched onto a seat of the Heroic Spirits. Nitocris materialized as a Servant, or so she thinks. The previous Pharaohs who died some time ago before herself, her beloved brothers: did they really make their entry onto the road that leads into the “''Eternal Paradise''”? She at least doesn’t know since she herself didn’t arrive there. If it is the case that, at least, they are Pharaohs, let that thought be true. Truly, the Pharaoh Ozymandias, the dazzlingly beautiful Pharaoh; wherever he is, that brilliance reaches the gods———— If they live on as eternal existences, undoubtedly, the souls of her brothers will be rescued by that power. Appearance Nitocris is a dark-skinned young woman with purple hair, and wears very revealing clothing with -like ears, golden earrings, and an elaborate necklace. Personality Fundamentally, Nitocris is a wise and graceful woman, always being calm towards crises and dangers, and she possesses the emotional strength and intelligence to make it possible for her to deduce the very best move… or that is expected of her, but there is a reason why she repeatedly jumps to the wrong conclusion and why she is often short-tempered. It is because she has a fierce will burning brightly inside of her heart. Even if she was a queen who was pushed up as a puppet, Nitocris is still a child of god, and she properly possesses the self-awareness of being a Pharaoh, a ruler who reaches for godhood————or so it should be; but she ends up cowering before great Pharaohs such as the Sun King Ozymandias and the King of Conquerors Iskandar. Consequently, Nitocris massacred the influential people who tried to turn the Pharaoh into an influential tool. The reason why she killed them is not only because she wanted vengeance for her brothers, but because the splendor that is the Pharaoh should not be defiled by the lower classes, and that is surely no doubt for the sake of the Pharaohs that will continue to exist for the next millennia and beyond———— Nitocris comes into contact with the protagonist as an “''allied partner''”. The wish she wants to make on the Holy Grail is “''for my brothers to live peacefully in the Eternal Paradise.” For Nitocris who became a Heroic Spirit, she does not know if her assassinated brothers had made their entry onto the road that leads into the “''Eternal Paradise” in the afterlife of ancient Egypt without any problems and as should be expected; therefore, she has no choice but to wish. Relationships ;Petra Truth :WIP ;Darius III :"It isn’t me. I am a different person from who left the key to the treasure storehouse of in her tomb. So, please do not look over here while roaring like that. (Whispering)" ;Gilgamesh :"It isn’t me. I am a different person from Queen Nitocris of Assyria who left the key to the treasure storehouse of Babylon in her tomb. So, please do not stare at me like you’re keeping an eye on a thief with that sort of manner. Also, being over-familiar towards Pharaoh Ozymandias is disrespectful! (Whispering)" ;Ozymandias :"King of Kings, the true Pharaoh. It is my utmost honor if you allow yourself to receive me, this Nitocris, into a relationship with you as your retainer. I want to tell you, how much I am thankful… There is no way an opportunity for this will happen. I cannot tell this. Mmmmmm." ;Cleopatra / Iskandar :"Gentle Pharaohs." ;Xuanzang Sanzang :"I do not especially want to brawl. But violence is violence. That was disrespectful." ;Elizabeth Báthory :"Although it is booming, her singing voice is quite…" ;Caster of the Nightless City :"Ah. Let me see, I have some excellent tea leaves on hand… so if it’s good, how about you hang out with me together?" Category:Caster Category:Fate/Legends Category:Caster servant Category:Caster Class Servants